1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant strollers can be used to conveniently transport babies and children for outdoor activities. When it is unused, the infant stroller generally can be collapsed to a compact form for convenient storage or transport.
Some existing infant strollers have a stroller frame on which a seat can be detachably installed. For collapsing the infant stroller, certain construction may require to detach the seat before the stroller frame is folded, which may be more cumbersome and need additional storage space for the seat. Some other construction may have a seat assembly that allows collapse of the stroller frame with the seat mounted thereon. However, the collapsed infant stroller with the seat thereon may have a size that is still not as small as desired.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved infant stroller that can be conveniently collapsed to a compact form, and can address at least the foregoing issues.